In the sports of shooting and hunting, a sportsman practices shooting rifles, pistols, air guns and the like at indoor and outdoor shooting ranges. This practice includes shooting projectiles at appropriately shaped targets from various positions such as prone, kneeling and standing to name a few. These targets, which are typically made of paper or other fibrous material, are either shaped in the form of various animals or have concentric rings with point values associated with each ring. It is also known to employ targets to adjust the gun sight to account for various peculiarities in the sportsman's aim.
When sportsmen desire to practice their shooting technique outdoors, they arrange various shapes and sizes of targets in desired positions. Typically, targets are nailed or stapled to upright or fallen trees, or mounted to frames from which the target is suspended. These frames can either be free standing or staked into the ground.
These known target holding devices have several inherent limitations. Primarily, the aforementioned targets are limited to where and how they are placed. For example, the sportsman must carry extra tools to affix the target to the ground or a tree. Target holding frames tend to be bulky and awkward to carry. Moreover, the target holding frames and stakes only provide a limited number of shooting angles at which a sportsman can use. Moreover, these frames and stakes are likely to be damaged by stray bullets or projectiles which do not hit the target. There is also the risk of bullet ricochets from metal frames or metal stakes used to carry the targets.
Based upon the foregoing, it is evident that there is a need in the art for a target attaching apparatus which is easily affixable in a variety of positions to provide a maximum number of shooting angles. Moreover, there is a need for a relatively inexpensive target attaching apparatus that diminishes the concern of damage thereto. There is also a need for a target attaching apparatus which is sturdy enough to withstand the impact of numerous projectiles that strike the apparatus. There is also a need for a target attaching apparatus which is adaptable for use with various shapes and sizes of targets.